The Unforgiven Slytherin Prince
by JustASingleGirl
Summary: Isabella has despised the very ground Malfoy walks on since their first meeting 1st year. Suddenly her dreams tell her that he isn't as bad as he seems, and he begins to realize the err in his ways. But can this magical girl really change him?
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my new Harry Potter fanfic.! I do not own the story of Harry Potter, nor a lot of the setting, characters, and maybe some of the plot points. The main character of this story's name is Isabella, and nicknamed Bella, and in case anyone was wondering, I thought up of this story before I knew anything about Twilight. Also, this story is being re-written and so the intro is very similar to my first try, if you read the first one. I didn't feel that Draco was as true to his real character as he should be. And thirdly, this intro is really lame, it just sets everything up. I PROMISE it gets better after this soo please read past the 1st chapter before you give up on it! Thanks!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please comment! I love to know your thoughts!

Introduction

_Dear Diary, August 1, 2009_

_I am in a very confusing point in my life, and so I thought I would start a diary to help me clear my head so I can figure out who I am and what's going on in my life._

_My name is Isabella Drake, but everyone calls me Bella._

_I am 16 years old. I have straight, dirty-blond hair, and, unlike most girls my age, I actually like my body. I'm averaged height and athletic._

_My favorite part about myself is my eyes. You see, they're kind of magical; they change color with my emotions. Happy: deep blue_, _in love: aqua_, _mysterious: hazel_, s_ad: baby blue_, t_roubled: windy grey (like the skies before a storm), mad: blazing green with specks of red._

_Also, I have the "ability" to 'see' people. What I mean is, when I look deeply into someone's eyes, I am able to see who they really are, I understand what they've been through, even if I don't know the details. I see the masks they show the world, and why they put them there. It's like I can see their soul kind of. It's interesting, after I've 'seen' a person, they begin to act like the real them more and more, till they finally become that person. For some people I think it's because they subconsciously realize that they will be accepted for who they are, and don't need to pretend anymore. For others, it's like I rip off their mask, even if just for a second, and then they (once again subconsciously) realize that they are wearing a mask, and that they don't really want to wear the mask anymore._

_So far I've told you about myself, and so I guess next is where I come from: my family._

_My mom, Zara Starr, grew up here in England, in the magical world. She never really fancied it, but lived with it because she knew nothing else. On my mom's side, we are part of a very old wizards family, as old as the Malfoy's, but they don't like to admit that._

_My father, Russell Drake, was also born here in England to wizards, with muggle grandparents. (His parents met in at Hogwart, fell in love, and got married, leaving their muggle ways behind them.) He thought the wizard world was brilliant, especially compared to the boring lives his grandparents lived._

_My parents were both accepted to Hogwarts, and were both placed in Gryffindor, my father a year ahead of my mother. They fell in love there and were happily married. Then You-Know-Who came to power, and my mother's parents were some of the first to go, so she insisted that the three of us move to the muggle world. My father agreed, but continued to, secretly, work at for the Ministry, and when You-Know-Who found out, well… my father was killed. I'm surprised my mother lets me go back to that world… I suppose she feels sorry for me to grow up without a father._

_So it's just my mother and I on our large 'estate', and our pets: two dogs, a golden retriever and a chocolate lab, and several tabby cats that come and go as they please. Then there are my pets. I have a barn owl that I got when I started Hogwarts named Love, and a beautiful, black horse, named Magic._

_Magic and I have a special connection. I got her when I was just a couple years old, and since I've had her, we developed a much stronger relationship then most humans have with their pets. When we are touching, we can communicate, like we can read each other's minds. Because she can hear my every thought and emotion, she's my best friend, and she helps me stay sane in this crazy world. She understands me like nobody else, even if she isn't human. It bloody sucks that I can't take her to Hogwarts with me._

_Even though we have this special connection, we both still love just running through the fields, along the shore, and jumping through the air. We are a perfect match._

_My other best friend is Maggie Bishop. We met on our way to Hogwarts for the first time. *shiver* (That's another story) What can I say about Maggie? She has a ton of energy, is very girly, and can be very quiet, though once she's comfortable with you, she'll show you her wild and crazy side. During the summer we spend a lot of time together, and her parents have grown to love me as their second daughter._

_My other friends are the 'Golden Trio,' as Maggie and I like to call them, that is when they're not off saving the world from You-Know-Who. (Harry keeps trying to get me to say his name, but I just can't bring myself to do it, never the less, pronounce it.) Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom are also our friends._

_At the end of the month we'll all be returning to Hogwarts for our forth year. All my friends and I are in Gryffindor. I got landed there because, (a) all my family members have been in Gryffindor, (b) I didn't fit in anywhere else, and (c) the Sorting Hat saw the connections I had already made with my new friends, who were already placed in Gryffindor, so here I am._

_I love Hogwarts; the living with friends, the classes are great, well most of them, and I just love the place itself, so full of magic and mystery. School is perfect, with only one flaw… one boy to ruin it all…_

_***flashback***_

The heated train car warms my face from the chilly English September air as I find a car to myself on the Hogwarts Express. My heart wildly beats from excitement of a new adventure, and the adrenaline rush that comes with that. It was a short two months ago that I received the letter from Professor Dumbledore explaining that I had been expected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall! I was so excited to learn that I would not have to return to public school with the same stupid kids that I've been forced to be around since I started school. I was exhilarated to learn that I'm free from that life! I was desperate to join the magical world! Putting my suitcase away, I sit and stared mindlessly out of the train car window, listening to my iPod. I got here early so I could get an empty one, and not have to deal with the awkwardness of "can I simply intrude upon your lives by joining you in this small compartment for a next few hours?"

My mom is very interested in anything "muggle" and therefore I have all the newest things muggle things. I let my mind wander back to my mother, who is probably on her way home right about now. I wonder what she'll do without me around now? She's a great mom, but she needs me. I know she does. I sigh, I guess she'll have to figure out how to live without me.

She really is a good mom, especially for a single mom. She gives me the freedom to be myself, yet I know she'll always be there to support me. She was there for me when things started going downhill at school. I used have so many friends and then Samantha Slane just had to move to MY school and mess everything up. I tried to be her friend, but she hated me so much. I shake my head, clearing my head from thoughts of her. No, this year is going be different! I just know it!

"HELLO?" someone shouts at me, they're face way to close to mine. I jump a little and take out my ear buds.

"Yes?" I ask trying to get my heartbeat down to a normal rate and sound cool, this is my first shot at making friends, I'm not going let myself ruin it!

Looking up at the person who had broken my thoughts, I see a skinny boy, about my age. His blond hair is greased back in a discussing way. I can see that if he lost some of the grease he would be kind of cute, actually VERY cute! That's when I saw his eyes. I notice how deep they are, but also piercing, ice cold. A shiver runs down my spine. His eyes are so cold, and filled with something. Anger? Yes, there's anger, but mostly something else? But what is it? He looks down, escaping my knowing gaze. What is he hiding? What doesn't he want me to see?

"HELLO? I said what's your name?" his cold voice, once again interrupts my thoughts. Apparently, I had gone off in my own little world again. Mental note: don't zone out in front of other people.

"Sorry, um, I'm Isabella, Isabella Drake," I stumble, extending my hand to shake his.

"Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" his hand reaches out and grabs mine. A shiver runs down my spine. His hands are as cold as his eyes. I can feel the coldness running from his hand into mine. I know the Malfoy name, and know the reputation that goes along with it. I try not to think of it, and give him a fair chance, but he's so cold.

"It's nice to meet you," I say, pulling my hand away.

I stare into his eyes again; they are so entrancing, and I desperately want to know what they are trying to tell me. He has a secret, and only his eyes will give it away, and only to me.

Suddenly two stupid looking, over weight boys come stumbling in, shoving sweets in their mouths. I am disgusted, and only seemsDraco annoyed with them.

"There you two are. Meet Isabella." He says to the boys, gesturing to me, and to me he adds "and these two oafs are Crabbe," pointing to the one on the right, "and Goyle" pointing to the other.

"Uh... nice to meet you" I say, a little concerned for these boys' health. They just wave sticky fingers at me. I try not to let the disgust show on my face, but it's hard. Are these Draco's friends? What's he doing with these guys?

Draco gestures to them and tells them find a car. The boys snicker to each other and stumble off. Why are they snickering? This can't be good…

Draco turns to me. Instantly I know he's changed. His eyes are blazing with lust. This is not good. He sits down next to me and says, "Now that we're alone, how about we get to know each other a little better?" He wraps his perverted arm around me.

This is not good. I need to get away from him before he looses control, if he hasn't already. I scoot away from him. Trying to come up with an excuse, I quickly blurt out, "I need to the bathroom!" I stand up and start walking backwards towards the door, not daring to let my eyes leave him till I'm out the door.

He stands up and says, "What's wrong baby? Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Why don't you come back here?" He grabs my waist and pulls me back into the car and closes all the doors, windows, and blinds.

He's lost it. Shit. He's going to rape me. Fuck. Draco moves towards me again. Great way to start a new school.

"Come here baby, we can have some real fun... I'm sure I can please you," he assures me slyly, a smirk plastered to his face.

Maybe I can talk him down. I doubt it by this point, but what else can I do? "Uh, Draco, you seem like a nice guy, but I'd rather get to know you a little better first, and you should really be getting back to your friends and I need to go to the, uh, bathroom," I say, making another try for the door.

Draco doesn't let me go that easy. His eyes are even more intense now. He grabs my waist again and pushes me onto the floor. Fuck.

"They don't need me and you don't need the bathroom, but I do need you," he whispers in my ear as he lays himself down on me.

Fuck. I'm not going down without a fight! No one takes my virginity that easily!

Now would be the time to start screaming. I kick and scratch him! I scream at the top of my lounges, "GET OFF! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! RAPE! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD! HELP! RAAAAAPPPPE! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!"

In shock, Draco hits me on the head with something really hard, over and over again. I feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Right before I go out, I see the door opening and the most amazing green eyes coming to save me.

_A Few Hours Later Still on the Train:_

I become aware that my forehead is wet as I began to slip slowly back into consciousness. I realize something wet is patting my head. Sudden pain sears my head.

"Mom?" I whisper, cringing at the pain. I try to open my eyes but they to be seem glued shut. I hear the sounds of a train running on its tracks. I remember I'm off to Hogwarts. Meaning that's not my mom. Awkward.

"She's awake!" I hear a female voice say from, what I can image, across the car.

"Hey, are you ok?" I hear a male voice ask from right above me. I rub your eyes and they flutter open and I see a black haired boy, with those green eyes. He's the one that saved me. He's sitting with my head in his lap, holding a wet cloth to my swollen, pounding head.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" I mumble, trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't!" a different female voice says and softly pushes me back down. She must be sitting by my feet. I'm laying with my knees in towards my chest, like a fetal position.

"We heard you screaming bloody murder and so we ran into the car to find some bastard on top of you. You were out cold," says another boy.

I remember. Draco Malfoy. I cringe.

"Oh, thanks for saving me," I say, trying not remembering my most recent memories.

"No problem, any time," replies the green-eyed boy with a soft smile.

"What happened?" says the second female voice, seeming very concerned.

"Don't make her talk now, give her a minuet to wake up, and remember herself," the first girl replies.

Thinking straight, I roll over to my side and slowly prop myself up on one arm. I am now able to see the rest of the faces. I look around and see two guys and two girls.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you guys?" I ask them.

"Oh! Right! Silly us!" says the second girl, very informative and in control. "My name is Hermione Granger."

The other girl introduces herself, in a shy, sweet voice, "I'm Maggie, Maggie Bishop."

The second boy answers, blushing a bit, "I'm Ronald Weasley, but just call me Ron."

Finally, the green-eyed boy spoke, "And I'm Harry... Harry Potter." He looks into my eyes, and I am mesmerized, but not like how I was by Draco's. This was different. It's like he is showing me his whole world, his life story, and himself. I know I can trust him, and that he will always be my friend.

Harry mouth turns into a gorgeous smile, and asks me, "and who is the beautiful, young women who we saved?"

I blush and reply, "I'm Isabel Drake, but everyone just calls me Bella. It's nice to meet you all." I only look meet the eyes of everyone else as I say the last bit.

_*** end flashback***_

_I should really get to sleep now, it's late and tomorrow I will be buying my school supplies with the gang in Diagon Alley._

_Goodnight._

_Isabella Drake_


	2. Ch 1: MY Glade: Part 1

Chapter 1: MY Glade

*** Dream***

_I stare out the window, remembering how much my mother cares about me and how supportive she is of me. I remember Samantha Slane, and how mean she was to me, how she ruined my perfect life. I shake my head, no. This year is going to be different. I just know it. "HELLO!" startled, I look into his eyes... those deep, icy eyes that I've grown to understand, to trust, and to love. I realize that the emotions that hide in his eyes aren't just anger or lust, but also pain, fear, loneliness, but mostly a deep desire to be himself. I see that now._

**** End Dream****

"ISABELLA!" A loud knocking on my door and my name being screeched wakes me from with a start. I jump out of bed, like my ass is on fire.

"I'm up!" I yell back. My head spins. Cursing to myself, I fall back to my cozy bed and my head slowly stops spinning. Thank God.

My mother's voice calls up to me again, "Remember honey, today you're going to Diagon Alley with your friends to get you supplies for next year!" I think I hear a whimper and my mother moan, "my little girl is growing up so fast," but I could be mistaken. I roll my eyes; mom can be so bloody sentimental and emotional.

As I stare at the ceiling, my brain starts to turn on. Right, school, friends, dream, Draco. It was all coming back to me now. I sigh in confusion. That must be at least the tenth time I've had that dream in the last two weeks. What's going on? What's wrong with me? Why do I keep dreaming of that day? Why do I keep dreaming of Draco? Argg! Why do I keep calling him that? MALFOY, Malfoy, Malfoy, the jerk who almost raped me! And who would have if it weren't for Harry. I sigh. Harry, with those amazing green eyes, saved me. Ok, yeah, so what? Maybe I do have a little thing for him, but I would never act on it. He's one of my best friends, besides, Maggie's got a bloody big crush on him, and I couldn't do that to her. Nothing could ever happen between us.

"OK? Bella? Did you hear me? Are you up yet?" my mother yells up to me again. She does that a lot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up! I heard you. Diagon Alley, friends, supplies, school. Got it!" I yell back.

"Ok, just making sure!" she yells up to me one last time before leaving me to my thoughts.

Getting up, I pull on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, that won't show dirt. Walking over to my window, I pull it open, lean my head out the window, and take a deep breath of this beautiful day, trying to clear my head. Though I know it won't work; it just helps a little.

I push my window open all the way, and sit on the sill, with my feet hanging out. Looking down, I push my butt off the sill of my window of the second story of our white house in the country. I grab the branch of the big oak tree and swing to the ground. Did I mention I'm athletic?

I walk through the grass, still damp from the morning dew, which tickles my feet as I go over to Magic's stable.

"Hey Magic. Ready for our morning ride? I really need your help this morning. We've got to figure the Drac… Malfoy thing out. My head is spinning." I tell her as I brush her down and check her hooves. She whinnies at me, playfully pushes me around with her big head, and, I think, she even rolls her big brown eyes at me.

'_Of course, Bella, when don't I try to help you figure out that tangled brain of yours? Are you in the mood to run today? Cause I know I am!'_ She thinks playfully as I climb on her bare back, of course.

As soon as my legs wrap around her and my fingers intertwine in her mane, we start to race through the meadows. I let myself relax into her gate, I close my eyes, and feel the wind blowing through my hair, washing away all the knots and worries I've been holding. As I settle in and become, well, human again, I begin showing her all my thoughts, worries, and questions from the last 24 hours. Finally I finish, and both our minds are silent, letting it all sink in.

'_I think there's something you missed Bella.'_

Confusion washes through my mind.

'_Show my the image of Draco's eyes again.'_

Still confused, I close my eyes and picture his face again, seeing it just as clearly as I had in my dream. She was right there was something else there I hadn't seen before, and even now that I'm able to see it, I still am unable to recognize it.

_What is it?_ I ask her.

She doesn't answer me.

_Tell me! Please!_

She sighs. _'Bella, when are you going to learn that I don't tell you things. I point things out, and let you figure them out. Remember?'_

_Oh. Right. I knew that._ I respond, a little ashamed.

_'Look, if I were you, I'd just take your time and let your mind wonder with it. Don't try and force any thoughts, don't push away any thoughts, and don't deny anything. When your finished, then you can deny all you want. Just take a moment and let the truth be known to you. You know the answer, you just won't let yourself know it.'_

It's my turn to sigh. _Fine. How about we go to the lake so I can think._

_'Good idea, too bad I already thought of that,' _she thinks. If horses could smirk, she'd be smirking.

I look at our surroundings for the first time. (I just let Magic go, I trust her not to take me anywhere dangerous, and that she is able to find our way back.) Sure enough, we're in the magical glen, my magical glen. We found this place many years ago. The glen is surrounded by a deep thick forest that feels magical, and not just because, if you looked carefully long enough you might see a magical creature. The very air of this place seems magical. The glade itself seems even more magical to me. The long, flowing, green grass and the quiet stream flowing through it. In the middle of the glade, the stream forms a pool, deep enough to dive into. It's sandy bottom, and is perfect for swimming. Beside the pool, an old Hazel Treethat is perfect for sitting under. (Hazel trees are known for their magical properties.) As I lower myself to the ground, I begin to feel the place's magic seeping into me, refreshing me, and renewing me. I walk to the hazel tree and sit beneath it. There's a perfect nitch for my back that faces the sparkling water.

Once seated, I allow the grass and earth to be squished between my toes. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath of the pure, refreshing air and think.

This must be heaven, except it's missing something.

That thought confuses me for a moment, then I remember what Magic said, I take another deep breath and just let my mind wander.

Something was missing. Something, or someone, someone to share this place with, someone who will love me, care for me, be there for me.

That wouldn't be Draco.

Why not?

Because he's an arrogant, self-loving ferret who despises your very existence!

My mind goes back and forth with itself. His face flashes through my mind, an image of him sneering at me after he pushed me down. I feel a tear slowly wells up in my eye.

See? Can't you see, Isabella? He doesn't want you. You mean nothing to him. You need to find someone who cares about you, someone like Harry.

Except Harry is Maggie's, and even though I don't like Ron, he's Hermione's, when they ever get around to noticing it.

Draco. Think Draco, I remind myself. I sigh.

Why does he hate me?

He doesn't hate you.

How do you know? He certainly acts like it.

The image of him on the train flashes in my mind, the one from my dream. I look into his eyes, desperately hoping the image will stay clear, and it does. I "zoom" in closer, on his eyes. I feel his eye opening up to me as I watch. His eyes shows the pain, the loneliness, the strong desire to be set free from his bindings, and something else. I see it so clearly, but I can't identify it. As I try and push it, it seems to go away, so I relax, let it come to me. The emotion becomes stronger and stronger in his eyes, till I can't pretend I don't know what it is anymore. It's...

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a whiny. Magic would only interrupt me if there was something important. I slowly open my eyes from my trance, only to be thrown back into those eyes. The same grey eyes I was just looking into, only now they are much darker, much icier. I gasp at his closeness and anger in his eyes. Yes, there is only anger there.

****** Draco's POV *****

*** Dream ***

_I'm saying goodbye to my parents on my first day of Hogwarts of my first year. My annoying mother is going on and on about how her little boy is growing up or whatever when my father finally interrupted her cries with a brief and distant goodbye..._

_Of course... He's not going to see his son in months, and he doesn't even care. How typical. He doesn't care about me, only that he has an heir to carry on the Malfoy name. Like he ever cared, doubtful that he ever will care. My negative thoughts would have continued, but then I see her._

'Wow. She's... beautiful_.' Now you must understand, no girl has ever been "beautiful" to THE Draco Malfoy, girls are hot, shaggable, or ugly. The word sounded foreign even in my own mind. _'I have to meet her. She's different. She's not just a one-night-stand. Did I really just say that? WHAT THE WIZORD_!'_

_I'm suddenly getting the life squished out of me by my mother._

_"_MOTHER! STOP IT! YOUREMBARRASSINGME_!" I scold her. She reluctantly lets go of me. I see Crabbe and Goyle, my obligation friends, who also happened to be very stupid and good at intimidating people and who listen to everything I said. I snicker at the memories._

_Ha... those looser. The only thing their good at is being bodyguards, which might come in handy… Not the point though. Why do I have to be friends with those oafs anyways? Stupid obligation friends! It wouldn't be so bad, except they except me to live up to the "Malfoy name," which means being a complete ass-hole, being the tough guy that's 'too-cool-for-school,' and being a total player. Why can't I decide who I want to be? Not that getting all the girls isn't nice… but that also means Pansy. I think to myself, and can't help but gag at the thought of Pansy._

_"Mother, look, I'm going to miss you tons 'n all but I got to get on the train" I tell my mother who was STILL sniffling._

_Merlin, what is wrong with that woman? It's not like we spend "quality time" together anyways. She's almost as bad as he is... never there... never involved... which is good I guess... but whatever..._

_"Bye honey! We'll be right here when you come home at Christmas! Have fun! Be good! We love you!" my mother shouts as I walk away and ignore her._

_I quickly get on the train before the two oafs can see me, only to run into Blaize, my best mate, even if he still has the pressures of obligation friends._

_After a brief hello, I tell Blaize to go ahead without me and find a compartment. After a look of questioning, and then "enlightenment" he leaves._

_I return to my thoughts, as I slowly walk through the train, looking for her. What am I doing? What am I going to say to her? _'Hello, I'm Draco, want to be my girl?'_ No. That's stupid. This whole thing is stupid. Draco your such a git. Just go find your friends and forget all about the bitch. She's no bitch, and you know that. Yea, well, you know what I meant. I argue with myself, till a light catches my eye. I turn to see her dark, golden hair reflecting the light. I walk in. Guess we're taking this impromptu... a back part of my mind mummers. I ignore it._

_I'm standing her compartment all cool, but she doesn't see me._

_"Hey there. How you doing?" Nothing._

_What's wrong with this girl? Then I realize that she has something in her ears. I walk over to her and kneel down right in front of her and say "Hello?" Still nothing. Grr._

_"HELLO?" I say... a little too loudly. She jumps Shit! I didn't mean to scare her!_

_A little shaken, she replies, "Yes?" taking the things out of her ears_

_"What's your name?" She's starring into my eyes... she can see me... I just know she can see right into me, seeing everything, seeing me... it scares me..._

_I break the eye connection and say "HELLO? I said what's your name?" Fuck! That was rude... damn it... I'm not making a very good first impression... I should just kick myself now._

_I hear her angelic voice say "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm... Isabella. Isabella Drake." Isabella... what a beautiful name..._

_"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," I say as coolly as I can muster._

_She extends her hand to shake mine... I go cold... Why am I nervous about touching a girl's HAND? I've touched so much more, yet she's different. I try to keep my hand steady as I shake her hand. Warmth from her hand seeps into mine, and sends a little shock through my body. That's new. Never has a girl had an affect on me, it's always the other way around. What's going on here?_

_"Nice to meet you," she says and takes her hand away. Why would she do that? Didn't she feel the connection too?_

_Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle walk in and spoil everything, ruining my moment with her._

_Assuming she's my next slut, they smirk at her. I introduce them and told them to scram. They think it so I can do her, right here, right now. Great now I've got to, they'll ask about her later. Or do I? I could lie and say she was good lay..._

_All of the sudden, I feel myself being "removed" from my body, my mind loosing control of my body. And then, it's like I'm watching everything from above. I guess they call this an out of body experience. Merlin, this is a weird feeling. I watch and try to get back inside my body. Then I see myself go over and sit next to Isabella._

_Oh, fuck! I know that look anywhere! My body is going to do exactly what it is expected to do, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. A part of me wonders how good of a lay she'll be. No, she's different. You can't just strip THIS girl of her innocence. (Yes, I'm sure she's a virgin.)_

_I start yelling at my body, trying to get to it, to take control before I do what, for the first time, I don't want to do. "GET AWAY FROM HER! STOP IT! SHE'S NOT LIKE THE OTHERS! WE'RE NOT DOING THAT THIS TIME!" I shout at my body. It doesn't listen._

_I try to "float" down and stop my body... retake control of it, but it doesn't work. I try and reach down and pry myself off her, but it's as if I'm a ghost, going right through myself. I pray for a miracle, that something would stop me. But by this time, my body has her pinned to the ground. She was screaming bloody murder... thankfully._

_Then I even shocked myself. My body grabs a big, metal pole (I have no idea from where) and hits her on top of that beautiful head of hers. The screams stop._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shout down... but my scream goes unheard._

_What am I doing to this poor girl? I've never been this violent! Fuck! Just then a black haired boy comes in and throws my body off of Isabella. As my body is thrown off the Isabella, I am thrown back into my body. Relief washes through me, she was safe. At least she is safe. He carries her away from harm, away from me._

*** End Dream ***

Panting and covered in sweat I bolt up in bed.

_Breathe... it was just a dream... your ok... Ok, no, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory._

And with that... event... on that very day, I had given up. I allowed myself to completely become the person I am suppose to be. Only when I had this dream, or sometimes when see her laughing carefree with her friends, do I ever remember who I am, who I was.

I look around my room. I am greeted, like every other morning, with the intricate green and dark silver furnishings. The room was very large, and every inch of it screamed Slytherin. I knew without looking that my sheets were such a dark green they would be easily mistaken as black. My blanket was dark green with the Slytherin Crest on it. I knew that once I got up and walked into my closet, I would be surrounded by all the latest wizard fashions, all in green and black. This was normal. This was the way it was. I knew nothing else.

My destiny lies with the Dark Lord. I shall soon take up my place by his side. Until then, I must stay at Hogwarts. (What a pathetic name.) It's "the best wizarding school Draco, and you need to learn as much as you can so you can aid the Dark Lord to the best of your abilities." Slytherin would help me be the Dark Lord's next right hand man. My father was beginning to grow weak with age, and the Dark Lord was putting more pressure on me. My father told me that meant I would take his place in time. When he told me this, I thought I almost saw an emotion in his eye. Pride. Pride in his son for being the next second-most-powerful wizard in the world.

At school, my friends thought I was just a normal know-it-all that got passing marks, but how they're wrong. I was top of the class, well other than that stupid mudblood, but she doesn't know how close behind her I am. My father says I need to be the top of my class in order to prove my worthiness to the Dark Lord, that it isn't possible that some mudblood might be smart enough to be un-out-smart-able. He hasn't seen how much she studies. No one knows how much I study. When I'm off shagging girls, I'm actually studying. I shag them once, and then after that set a charm on them so they think I'm still shagging them. I have learned how to work well with loud distractions.

All the girls I "shag" are stupid bitches, the biggest bitch being Pansy Parkinson. As a Malfoy, I always flirt, I always have the best arm-candy, and I'm never loyal. I have the best rep in school (or worse depending on how you look at it) and that's the way it's supposed to be. When I become a man though, I'll need the right woman by side. Where I'll find her, I don't know. I'll probably end up in an arranged marriage, works for me. Then I'll have that as an excuse to her to do whatever I want, not that I wouldn't do it anyways. _Isabella is a woman I could love, and be faithful to._ Where the bloody Merlin did that come from?

A little house elf came very timidly and said, "Good morning, sir. Your mother wanted me to remind you that you promised your friends that you'd be in Diagon Alley in an hour to buy your school supplies. And your mother has left you some money on the counter, sir. And that she and your father are off doing business. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

_Great. Back off to school. At least then I'm not stuck in this place and I'll have people to be with._

"Um sir? Is there anything I can do for you?" the house elf sputtered, tripping over it's words.

"Uh, no... I mean, yeah. I'll have a piece of toast with butter. That's it. I'll be outside so just leave it on my desk," I reply without much thought.

"As you wish sir," the house elf says with a low bow and then is gone. Stupid little creatures. To think that they serve us hand and foot, idiotic creatures. I would never serve anyone, except the Dark Lord, of course.

I get, more fall, out of bed and stumble over to my closet, put on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my broom, walk out onto my balcony, and take off.

A deep sense of relief washes over me. The sky always seems to have that effect on me. It relaxes me, allows me to feel something. Freedom.

I soar above the treetops of the forest that surrounds my mansion. It used to be a magical forest, so my father tells me, but it has been some time since any magical creatures have been spotted, but for some reason it still feels magical to me. Not that I've ever really thought about it.

I flying farther than I have ever flown before, and I notice that as I get farther from my manor, the forest begins to look more and more alive, green, and well, magical. I look below, and get a glimpse of an animal running through the woods. It looked like a unicorn, but was probably just a white horse. After all, this place was no longer magical, right?

I begin to look more closely at the ground, not really sure what I'm looking for when I see a little glade with a running creek. For some reason, I immediately claim it as my own. I've found my own little place, a place to be alone and free. It's a beautiful glade with flowing, green grass, a creek, and a old tree, perfect for climbing it seems. As I descend to my glade, I notice I am not alone. There's a horse grazing in the fields and a figure leaning up against the free. Anger flashes through me for a moment. Fine then, I'll just find my own spot. Right as I'm about to fly off, a glint of gold catches my eye. Looking more closely, I find it's the figures hair that has once again caught my eye, the hair of a certain mudblood, the hair of Isabella Drake. Anger engulfs me and all I see is red.

Hey everyone, thanks for reading. I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters or locations or main plot points that you recognize. They belong to JK Rowling. I did make up Isabella, and the glade and such. I hope you enjoy this story. I hope to come out with the next one soon, but it's Sunday afternoon and I still have homework.

Please please please review! Any suggestions? let me know!


	3. Ch 2: The Glade: Part 2

3 DM Ch 2: The Glade: Part 2

Hey everyone, thanks for reading. I don't know if you read the last chapter 2, but if you did, I'm sorry. I didn't like it and so now I'm changing it. I hope you didn't like the outcome of that one too much. It didn't seem true enough to the characters and I want it to take them longer to be friends. I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters or locations or main plot points that you recognize. They belong to JK Rowling. I did make up Isabella, and the glade and such. I hope you enjoy this story. I promise to keep writing and try and get the next one out soon!

Please please please review! Any suggestions? let me know!

Isabella's POV:

Fear runs through my veins. He's going to rape me. There's no one here to stop him this time. No Harry to save me. My virginity will be ripped from me from this bastard. Fuck my life. Just kill me now. Don't put me through this, again. He's going to rape me or kill me. Or both. Wonder which order the pervert will do it in. Probably rape me first, so he can watch me suffer.

Draco's POV:

What the hell is she doing here? Why is she always ruining my life? She just in the way of me and my destiny! My fate! The life that I have been expecting all my life! Furry engulfs me till I can't think straight. Once again, I seem to no longer have control over my body. Shit. This can't be good. Why does this girl always make me loose control of myself? My body kneeled down right in front of her, so it was above her, but still close enough to scare her. Disgusting how well I know this awful side of myself.

Isabella's POV:

Suddenly Draco's eyes roll back into his head for a moment, when they return front-ways, they are red. They aren't Malfoy's eyes. A new level of anger and violence overcomes him. Fuck. Now I'm really screwed.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE, MUDBLOOD! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! THIS IS MY SPACE! YOU SHOULD JUST GO HOME, AND DIG YOURSELF A GRAVE! NOBODY WANTS YOU! GO FUCKING DIE BITCH!" he screams in my face, I barely notice the spit covering my face. I'm in shock. I just look down.

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME YOU PIECE OF SCUM! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! NOBODY WANTS YOU! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A PARTHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WITCH, EVEN PATHETIC AS FAR AS MUDBLOODS GO!" Nobody will ever love you. How did he know just how to hit home? Tears start to well up in my eyes. A tear runs down my check. His screams stop for a moment. I can feel his eyes watching me. I know he is watching the tear on my face. He must think I'm pathetic. I should stand up and let him know he can't boss me around. Just as I look up, his screams begin again. Only, his eyes are icy blue/grey again…

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE, YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU HAD TO WALTZ INTO MY LIFE AND MAKE ME SEE HOW FUCKING SHITTY IT IS! I WAS HAPPY TO BE THE DARK LORD'S SERVANT, AND NOW ALL I WANT IS TO GET AWAY! HOW CAN YOU BE SITTING OUT HERE, ALL PATHETIC AND BY YOURSELF WHEN YOU HAVE FRIENDS! REAL FRIENDS WHO LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE AND AREN'T ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT! YOU HAVE IT SO GOOD MUDBLOOD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I WANT, EVERYTHING I DESIRE, EVERYTHING I WANT IN LIFE!"

***** Draco's POV: *****

I'm yelling at her about how pathetic she is, which she is. My body pauses to take a breath. A tear rolls down her face. Pathetic. Yet, I feel bad for her too. I mean, she's probably scared for her life. No wonder she's crying. I'm thrown back into my body as she slowly lifts her head to look into my eyes. Anger flashes. I open my mouth to continue my stream of insults.

"… YOU HAVE IT SO GOOD MUDBLOOD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I WANT, EVERYTHING I DESIRE, EVERYTHING I WANT IN LIFE!"

What? Both of us stare in shock at each other. My jaw drops, as does hers. I did not just say that. It was all in my imagination. I don't feel that way. It was the other thing that took over me that made me say it. Shit! I did say that didn't I? Of course you did, idiot! Why else would she still be staring at me like that?

***** Isabella's POV: *****

What? He's envious of me? He has everything in life, how could he not be happy? My mouth drops open, and his does too. I look into his eyes. He's in as much shock as I am. For the first time I feel sorry for him. Could his life not be as perfect as it seemed? Could, for all these years, he took his anger out at me, because I have everything he didn't have? Freedom. I saw it in his eyes before. He's trapped, and I'm not. That was it? All these years of cruelty because he's jealous? Because he wants my life? I guess that makes sense, now that I think about it…

Looking into his eyes, the shock was starting to wear off for both of us. I hoped he wouldn't go back to rage, rage at me for knowing his secret.

***** Draco's POV: *****

Oh shit! This little mudblood knew everything! Fuck! Well, almost everything. I have to get out of here before she and her ways make me say the rest of it.

"Mudblood, if you dare say one word about what's happened here today, I promise you will regret it. You will regret that you were ever born! You hear me, you good for nothing little piece of tainted blood?" My face was within inches of her face. Her eyes were beautiful. They're a blueish, grayish color. She was looking deep into my eyes again, like she had been on the train, but it wasn't as intense as it had been that day. What was she doing to me?

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I shout at her with as much malice as I can put into six words. I had a lot of practice with that, even if a strange little part of me didn't want to be mean to her. I pushed that thought aside. I had to make her be quiet. And that wasn't a part of the plan of my life. She was meant to be an enemy, or at least a friend of the enemy.

***** Isabella's POV: *****

As I thought, he was furious. Or so he wanted me to believe. Like most people, he was covering fear with anger. But I wasn't going to push him. I was still scared. How could I not be? But not nearly as much as I should be. I stiffly nodded my head, not breaking eye contact. I was memorizing his eyes, not trying to read them. I could do that later. I wanted to see as much as I could before he spooked.

As he got up to leave, his hand brushed against my arm. I don't know weather it was on purpose or not; he was already looking the other way. It sent shivers down my arm. Either way, he didn't acknowledge the touch.

The shiver…was it of fear? I couldn't tell you. I watched the angry boy pick up his discarded broom, and with a final hateful glance, kick off his broom and leave.

Why wasn't I shaking where I sat? Why wasn't I terrified of him, like I should be? I shake my head and magic comes and joins me. She nozzles my head with hers, _"Are you ok?" Yea, surprisingly I am. Come on, let's go home._

I climbed onto Magic's back, a little shaken. I just let her carry me home, my mind a whirl of confusion. All I knew was Draco's secret, that it scared him, that I was the only one alive who knew that secret, and that I wasn't afraid of him.

Hey, sorry it's so short. I'm working on the next one right now. Please let me know what you think! (And if you read the last one, if you like this one better or worse and why. Thanks!


	4. Ch 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

***** Isabella's POV *****

"Bye Mom! I'm off to Diagon Alley!" I called out to my mom.

"Bye honey! Don't stay out too late! And be careful!" she yells to me as I step into our fireplace. She's such a worrywart. I roll my eyes.

"Diagon Alley," I say clearly. That was the first clear thought I'd had all day it seems. Most people find traveling by flew powder quite sickening, but I find it almost comforting. It's like the chaos in our world, that everyone tries to deny, is finally visible and accepted. As my body spins round and round, it seems to catch up with my head. I can do this. No need to let the others know what happened today; they'll only start a fight with Draco. Draco? Even after what happened I was still calling him Draco. No, it's Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy! I can feel the trip coming to an end, so I prepare myself for landing. I land perfectly, step outside the fireplace, and dust myself off. I breathe in a deep breath. As my body settles into being still again, my mind stills too. Today I'm going to have fun with my friends that I haven't seen in too long.

Something, or someone I should say, suddenly slams into my back, knocking me to the ground, then landing on top of me. Fantastic, some idiot who doesn't know how to use flew powder.

***** Draco's POV *****

I felt strange flying back home. I noticed things, like birds singing. Usually, if I noticed trivial things like birds, it was because they were annoying me, but this time I thought they actually sounded kind of nice. What did this girl do to me? I just need to get back around normal people again. I'm sure as soon as Crabe and Goyle were pointing out sluts for me to bed and ditch I would be back to normal. I rushed home and rushed getting ready. The hot water poured over my body. Yeah, I had the perfect body, mostly from playing Quidditch. Yeah, every girl who wasn't repulsed by me, and even some of them, wanted me. Yeah, I was the new Slytherin Prince. And yeah, I had everything a person could want, except freedom and love. The water massaged away the confusion of this morning. Isabella wouldn't tell anyone. I closed my eyes and relaxed. The water turned into her hands, rubbing my shoulders, running down my back and down my abs, running across my arms. I let my head drop as her hands skillfully ran across my neck, soothing out all the knots. Once again her hands ran down my chest, down my abs, and continued down. I was suddenly aware on my **** as I became aroused. My eyes shot open. What was I thinking? I quickly got out of the shower, and try to rub away all the memories of the fantasy, but I couldn't get that girl out of my head. Once again I was hurrying, away from the fantasy? Or to see her again?

I basically ran to fireplace and threw in the flew powder and whisked myself away to Diagon Alley.

I come flying out of the fireplace in my haste. (Note to self: Always a bad idea to hurry with flew powder.) WHOMP. I came crashing down on someone who just came out of the fireplace. I landed flat on top of them, a girl, well, actually a young woman (from the feel of it). I heard them groan in slight pain, but mostly annoyance. I quickly got off and realized it was the girl I had been dying to see. What was she doing here, beneath me?

***** Isabella's POV *****

I feel the… young male (from the feel of it) scamper off of me. I stay laying there for a moment. Do I really have to face this idiot? Maybe today isn't going to be so great… The world seems to be against it.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" There was surprise in his voice, as if he was taken of guard.

I look up. My ears are deceiving me. My eyes focus on the figure standing above me. I shut my eyes, rubbing them against clenched fists. I open my eyes again, but only to look at the ground as I sit myself up, not daring to look up and him again. I start dusting myself off again. There is no way he went from asshole to asking if I'm ok. I must have tripped, and something Magic said is getting to me.

"Isabella? Isabella, are you all right? Let me help you up, please?" I shake my head. Had he forgotten about what happened earlier?

I finally allow myself to look up at him, only to see a very pleasant, and concerned looking Draco. What was this? I mean I know my _seeing_ people usually have an effect on them, but this was just ridiculous.

***** Draco's POV *****

She was going to be stubborn as usual? I laughed under my breath. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She looked very confused and startled, and distracted.

***** Isabella's POV *****

I feel his hand wrap around my forearm, pulling me up. What does he think he's doing? I ignore the pleasant tingling in my arm where his hand is, and the way he's really grown up into a very attractive man over the summer.

"What are you doing? Going from threatening me to help me up? What is with you?" I ask him rudely. I know I didn't have a right to be mean to him, especially with all that he was going through (being _seen_ and all), but I just couldn't help it.

***** Draco's POV *****

What was she talking about? Oh. Right. The fact that we hate each other, and that I basically threatened to kill her this morning. My face fell. I went back to being The Draco Malfoy.

***** Isabella's POV *****

He looks confused for a moment, then the usual Malfoy cold stare appears again.

Hand still around my arm, he painfully pulls me close to him, his nails digging into my arm. I wince. "I just wanted to remind you of what I said earlier. That's all." He nearly threw my arm away from him as he walked away. I rub my arm tenderly. Ow. Yea, same old Malfoy. But I do think my powers are finally starting to work on him… I watch him saunter off, I assume, to meet up with his friends, the oafs.

"Bella!" I hear my name screeched! Once again I am rammed into, only this time we don't fall but merely squeeze each other to death. This would be Maggie, my best friend in the whole world. Suddenly Hermione is beside us and we're all jumping up and down, screaming each other's names, and hugging each other. We are such teenage girls.

"Uh, whenever you guy are finished…" an awkward Ron says from behind me standing next to Harry. The three of us girls start hugging Harry and Ron.

Out of the corner of my eye, something catches my eye through the excitement. Draco was standing off to the side. He was watching us. Then his two oafs showed up and he reluctantly left with them. This boy was going to drive me crazier than usual. I sigh. Fantastic.

***** Draco's POV *****

I sauntered off and heard her friend Bishop yelling her name. I could hear their excitement for their little reunion. Wonder if anyone other than Pansy will be excited to see me. Pf. Doubt it. Why would they? I'm just a stuck up prick. I found a wall to lean against and casually watch them, hoping no one would notice. They seemed so happy. Even the Golden Boys were getting all the hugs and excitement they could stand. Why did I have to be the one who was destined to kill them, not join them?

***** Harry's POV ******

We had already hit the book store, and were on our way to buy our charms materials, but I couldn't stop thinking about the moment I first saw Bella today.

*** Flashback ***

I had just arrived in Diagon Alley, and now was looking for my friends. It was so good to be back in the magical world, even if only for the day before I had to return to the Durseley's. I rounded a corner and saw Bella, with Malfoy. He was kneeling down in front of her, her laying on the ground. _What in bloody hell is he doing? He better fucking get away from her now!_ I started running over to her, wand raised, to defend her. Malfoy stood up, and grabbed her arm, and she didn't struggle. What was going on? They were frozen like that for a moment, and the she said something to him, and he sneered at her then walked away. Then from no-where I heard Maggie's familiar voice screaming Bella's name.

*** End Flashback ***

What was up with that? Didn't Malfoy almost rape her? Why was she allowing him anywhere near her? And even if he hadn't tried to rape her, he's still evil! My sworn enemy (other than Voldemort)! He's a death-eater! Or soon to be one! His family has evil written all over it! I have to find out what's going on.

The five of us enter the charms store, and split up, looking for our different materials. I follow Bella and pull her aside.

"Hey Bella," I say, thinking it best to ease into the conversation.

"Oh, hey Harry. How are you? I feel like we haven't actually gotten to talk yet," she responds, a little startled to see me, but continues to look for her materials.

"A little confused actually," I admitted.

"Oh? And why's that?" she asks curiously.

"Well earlier, before the five of us met up, I saw you by the fireplace… with Malfoy." I say, watching her face turn a little red.

"Oh… you saw that? It was so weird. He knocked me down when he came out of the fireplace and then he helped me up_._ I thought it was weird, so I asked him what his deal was, and then he went back to being the normal git Malfoy is. It was weird." She shrugged. Oh, thank Merlin he didn't do anything.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering," I say, staying cool.

"You don't have to worry Harry," she says. "I don't know what's gotten into him, but I know who my friends are." She knew me so well, well I guess she gets everyone, but still.

I was reassured. "Good," I say. Very good, but I got the slight feeling she wasn't telling me everything. I pushed the feeling away. This was Bella, she would tell me if there was anything to tell in her own time. No need to push it.

***** Isabella's POV *****

With all the school supplies bought early, the gang decided to celebrate and catch up in The Three Broomsticks drinking butter-beers. Soon the boys turn their conversation to Quidditch, and Hermione must return to the muggle world. Maggie and I finish our butter-beers and decide to take a walk outside.

As soon as we leave the cool inside air and blistering summer sun hits our skin, Maggie exclaims "Oh Merlin, Harry grew up a lot over the summer, didn't he? I mean, Merlin, I thought he was attractive before!"

I smile, of course that's what Maggie had been dying to tell me. "Yea, the guys really did do a lot of growing up over the summer." Of course Maggie, through her obsession with Harry, notices that I'm saying more than I mean.

"Ooh! Now, Isabella, have you been holding out on me?" wanting to hear all about my new crush, well, that's what she thought it was.

I bit my lip. I could tell her a little, right? I mean, not any details, just the basics right?

Maggie's face lit up. "Oh my Merlin, there is someone isn't there?" We always talked about boy, but I'd never really fancied anyone, and she was a little worried. So now she was ecstatic.

"Well, not exactly…" I bit my lip again. This was going to be hard. How could I explain this? If she knew how Draco had threatened me she'd tell Harry and get all the Gryffindors to attack him. It would not be good.

Curiosity was brimming over and out of her eyes. I had to say something now, and a simple "all the guys in our year are looking finer now" wouldn't cut it; not with Maggie. I let out a sigh. We stopped at a secluded bench. Here it goes.

"I ran into Malfoy the other day," No need for specifics. I held my breath. Here it comes.

"You what? You saw him? What happened? Don't leave anything out! Where were you? What did the little ferret do? He didn't," Maggie exploded. Of course she would want to know every detail.

"No, he didn't touch me." That was almost true. "I was out riding Magic, and we stopped by a pond, and he was there too. He was pretty mad to see me, but I _saw_ him, Maggie. I _saw_ him." Pretty mad didn't begin to cover it, but what more could I say?

Maggie's face was confused at first, and then a understanding crept into her eyes. "And what did you see?" That's not exactly what I wanted to tell her, but ok. I'd go with it. Did that cross the line of telling his secret?

"He doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, basically. But that's besides the point. Do you remember the other part of when I see someone?"

Confusion once again consumed her face. "It changes them," I explained. "It's like when I _see_ them, I take off their mask, if only for a moment. After that, the mask doesn't fit right and so they wear it less and less."

"And is it working yet?"

I bit my lip. Yes, but then she would ask how I know. "I'm not sure, but he's about to go through a very confusing time. Being the only person who knows him, he's going to turn to me for… comfort and understanding." Maggie wouldn't like that.

"I don't like it, not one bit." Her face was a squished up in distaste. "You can't trust him. He's dangerous, Bella. I don't care if you know what he's feeling, he can still hurt you. I don't want you going anywhere near him."

I let out another sigh. I knew this would be hard for her, for any of them. "Don't you see Maggie, if I don't help him through this he'll be scarred for life, and possibly be even worse than he is now. I won't go to him, Maggie, but if he comes to me I have to help him. And this is why I'm telling you, so you can look out for me. If Harry and the others knew, they'd probably kill him on the spot. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" I pleaded to her with my eyes.

Her face held a firm no written all over it, so I gave her my puppy dog eyes and whispered, "Please, do this for me? As my best friend?" That got to her.

"Fine," she finally gave in, "but at the first sign of trouble, I'm telling the Trio, and you'll have to deal with them after they save your arse."

I smiled and pulled her into a big hug. "You're the best Mags!" I could deal with that, in fact that's what I was hoping for.

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading and sticking with me! I do not own the story of Harry Potter. As always, please comment and favorite! I'll try to get the next one out again soon. Sorry it's another short one.


End file.
